Down-hole drilling operations commonly require filter screens to restrain flow of sand and particulates existing in the well environment from entering pipe openings. In a common application, shunt tubes are utilized exterior of a base pipe to provide fluid communication downhole independent of flow through a base pipe.
As presently practiced, jumper tubes are provided at connections of the base pipe sections. Jumper tubes provide fluid connection of a shunt tube on a pipe section to a corresponding shunt tube attached to an abutting pipe section. Jumper tubes are installed after connection of pipe sections.
Generally, for adjoining pipe sections, shunt tube ends are aligned when pipe sections are connected. The jumper tube is inserted between respective shunt tube ends. The jumper tube has a connector at each end comprising a telescoping tube section slideable on the jumper tube. Each telescoping tube section is extended to cover a corresponding shunt tube end. Seals are provided intermediate the telescoping sections and corresponding jumper tube sections, and intermediate telescoping sections and corresponding shunt tube ends to provide a contained fluid flow path from a shunt tube through a jumper tube to the next corresponding shunt tube. Set screws are used to retain a telescoping tube section to a corresponding shunt tube end and to retain a telescoping tube end to a corresponding jumper tube.
Split covers are used to encase the jumper tube assemblies for protection downhole. As commercially practiced, split covers comprise a tubular assembly cut longitudinally into two sections. Split covers are hinged along one pair of adjoining edges to allow the cover to open and close longitudinally. After connection of jumper tubes, split covers are positioned external of the pipe joint and jumper tubes, and closed to provide a concentric cover and attached at abutting edges distal the hinge with screws or locking bolts.
Exemplary shunt tube systems are described in, among others, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,991 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,394 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,516 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,989 to Setterberg, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,056 to Dybevik, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,957,141 to Rouse, et al.
Exemplary jumper tube connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,267 to Setterberg, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,819 to Setterberg, Jr.